


Euphoria

by WriterFreak001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: This is a collection of my one-shots for HTTYD. The one-shots will mainly focus on Hiccup x Astrid but may have a few occasional fics focusing on other characters.





	Euphoria

**WriterFreak001:**

This will serve as a collection of Hiccstrid one-shots, mostly written for prompts on Tumblr. Please enjoy!

* * *

  ** EUPHORIA #1:  ** ** Safe in Your Arms **

Requested by Anonymous.

PROMPT: #21: I won’t let anything hurt you.

**_This short story is RTTE compliant, an extra scene, if you will, of 4x11 “Blindsided.” My apologies to the anon if they haven’t seen RTTE yet._ **

* * *

 

Eventually, Hiccup carried Astrid to his hut so she could sleep somewhere more comfortable. Toothless followed and went directly to his own bed, happy to sleep somewhere warmer than by the dying fire of the clubhouse. He breathed a small dose of his plasma blast onto his bed slate before curling around to sleep as the humans figure what to do next. 

Hiccup first laid Astrid on his bed before taking a few steps back to ready himself for sleep. Quietly, he stripped down to his skivvies with every intent of sleeping downstairs. 

When there was nothing left to do to ready himself for bed, he carefully tucked the love of his life in his bed and started to leave, but Astrid swiftly grabbed his hand after missing a few times and shook her head, silently begging him to stay with her. 

Hiccup couldn’t find the will inside himself to say no so he nervously slipped underneath the covers and made sure there was a respectable distance between them as he glanced up at the wooden ceiling, awkwardly. Astrid, however, moved closer and curled into him, her face buried against his chest. One palm glided over his torso until she was intimately embracing him. 

Hiccup blushed furiously as Astrid’s fingers left a burning trail along his skin.

“Don’t leave me tonight,” she pleaded as she hugged him tighter. “I’m scared to sleep alone.” His hand naturally threaded their fingers through her thick, blonde locks and held her as close as he could.

"I”m not going anywhere,” Hiccup reiterated shifted a little. 

And eventually, both riders fell asleep easily, never moving away from the other. 

In the wee hours of the night, he woke up to Astrid tossing in her sleep, whimpering and trembling as the storm increased outside. While they were asleep, she had somehow untangled herself from him and was shivering. In the darkness, Hiccup closed the distance between them, the front of his torso pressed hard against her back. His arm draped over her side and latched around her to keep her steady. 

Astrid’s eyes snapped open at the sudden movement and desperately called out his name in a shout.

“Shhh,” he hushed her, his warm breath against her ear. “I’m right here,” he whispered lovingly and boldly kissed her neck to reassure her of his presence in case she still had any doubt. 

Astrid instantly calmed to the touch of his lips against her skin and twisted in the young man’s embrace until she was face to face with him. Their forehead’s touched, and though she couldn’t see him, she knew he was staring right at her, eyes filled with so much sincerity and love. She didn’t need to see to know how much the future chief of Berk cared for her; it had been obvious so many times. But maybe without her sight, it felt... more apparent? 

And she couldn’t be any more right. 

Hiccup loved Astrid with every fiber of his being. He always has and always will. He too, sort of knew that the young woman in his arms regarded him differently than anyone else. He hoped it was because she shared the same feelings as him, but there was always one small part of him that doubted her affections towards him. 

“Hiccup?” her voice was soft and quiet but loud enough for him to hear her. 

“Hm?” 

“What if I don’t see again? I don’t know how I could manage without my sight.” She leaned against his torso and hugged him as her face rested on his chest. If she knew or could tell just how close their mouths were to one another, she didn’t make it known. 

“You wouldn’t have to... manage anything alone,” Hiccup replied softly, his palm slowly stroking her hip. “No matter what, I will be beside you every step of the way.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead soothingly. 

“But what about the Riders? I can’t ask you to be my eyes when you have the other riders to lead. That’s not fair to you.” Astrid bit her lip, ashamed for feeling so useless. 

“Hey,” Hiccup brought his palm to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “It’s still too early to tell what’s going to happen, Astrid. Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet; we still don’t know if your condition is temporary or not. But for the record,” Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, “you are more important to me than the riders. If we have to take a hiatus to help you adjust, then that’s what we’ll do. You and I are a team, Astrid. In more ways than one, I hope,” his nose touched hers softly, lovingly. “Whatever is going to happen, we will get through it together. It’s a promise.” 

Astrid blinked away her tears at Hiccup’s touching words and as she nuzzled against him. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers as she lightly pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

Silence passed between them for several minutes before he heard Astrid’s soft voice again. 

“Hiccup?” 

“Hm?”

“Are you... Are you scared?” 

He took a moment to answer. “Yes. But I’m also worried.” 

Astrid slowly nodded in agreement. “Me too.” 

Another silent spell washed over them until it was interrupted by the future Chief of Berk. 

“Astrid?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you scared?” 

The young Viking woman didn’t answer right away. “Terrified.” 

“So am I,” he answered honestly. “But I promise,” their noses touched again, “no matter what happens, I will not let anything hurt you.”

Astrid felt a single tear flow down her cheek, and she didn’t try to stop it. She clutched the man in her arms tighter. 

“I know.” 

 Astrid never felt safer. 

* * *

 

 **WriterFreak001:** Please let me know what you think! 😊


End file.
